Tryst
by remuslives23
Summary: The morning after.


**Title:** Tryst  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Ianto; team  
**Word Count:** 1530  
**Summary:** The morning after.  
**Notes:** For witchway who suggested I have a go at writing the lead up to this deleted scene. Dodgy timing and this is unbeta'd.  
**Contains:** Hint of sex, dialogue taken from the clip.  
**Episode References:** 'Out of Time'  
**Disclaimer:**This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

Jack pressed his mouth to the back of Ianto's neck, groaning as the other man's body tightened around his cock. 'I'm close,' he warned breathlessly, rocking his hips as his lips dragged across Ianto's shoulder.

'Fuck,' came the muffled reply and Ianto's hips canted up sharply, his body shaking and breath hitching. Jack groaned again, this time the sound was ragged and needy as Ianto convulsed around him, his orgasm wracking him from head to toe.

'Ianto, God!' Jack pushed inside Ianto once more, his cock jerking and pulsing as he came long and hard. His teeth sank into Ianto's shoulder as he moaned in pleasure.

Trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Jack fell heavily onto Ianto's back, tongue lashing soothingly over the indents his teeth had made in the other man's pale flesh. Ianto tolerated his weight for a few minutes before he bucked his hips. 'Off,' he grumbled. 'Too heavy.'

Jack chuckled and dropped a kiss between Ianto's shoulder blades before rolling off him. He kept a leg across Ianto's thighs, though, and wrapped an arm around him as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Ianto's neck. 'Good?'

Ianto swatted Jack's hip lazily. 'Don't fish for compliments,' he mumbled, turning his face to blink sleepily at Jack. 'I'm not going to feed your already healthy ego.'

'That good, huh?' Jack grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack laughed, kissing him on the tip of his nose before he stretched languorously. 'I should get up. The day must be getting on.'

'Mm,' Ianto hummed, his eyes closing.

'Busy day,' Jack continued, watching Ianto with a soft smile lingering on his lips. 'We have to deal with those rift refugees.'

'Uh huh.'

'And then I thought I'd spritz a bit of that pheromone spray around and have an orgy to welcome them to the twenty-first century.'

'You do that.'

Jack laughed again. 'Okay,' he said, stroking a hand over Ianto's ruffled hair. 'I'll have first shower and let you get a little more sleep. Everyone is starting late today, and I did keep you up past your bedtime last night.'

Ianto answered him with a soft snore. Jack shook his head fondly. 'You're going to be cranky you fell asleep in the wet spot when you wake up,' he whispered before kissing him gently on the forehead. He wasn't sure when this thing with Ianto had changed from quick shags wherever and whenever they happened to have time and privacy to slow and sensual morning after sex but he kind of liked waking up with a warm, familiar body beside him. And as much as his burgeoning feelings for the other man made his stomach churn with fear, he couldn't help but enjoy the sight of a slumbering Ianto Jones. The man was gorgeous when he was perfectly put together with his impeccable manners and spotless suits, but when he was like this – undone, rumpled, loose, and naked – he was spectacular.

Reluctantly, Jack sat up and, after some careful manoeuvring, staggered out of bed, heading for the bathroom. When he finished cleaning up, he checked the time and was surprised to see that it was later than he realised. He dressed hurriedly, reluctantly waking Ianto and stealing a final kiss before climbing the ladder to his office.

The cog door was rolling open as he emerged, Gwen greeting him with a cheerful wave as she bounced into the Hub. A quick glance around the work stations told him Owen and Toshiko were already present, and he felt a quick thrill of adrenaline wondering if either of them had ventured into his office and heard him and Ianto. He wasn't sure if he was aroused or regretful at the prospect of someone discovering their secret trysts. It was fun keeping this secret, sharing knowing glances with Ianto, finding unobtrusive ways of touching and teasing each other, sneaking off for a quick fumble in a dark corner, and he didn't want it to end.

He heard the shower hiss into life below him and couldn't help but smile at the thought of a wet, soapy, naked Ianto who was so close, yet so far away. His dick jumped with renewed excitement but the sight of Toshiko headed for his office forced his attention away from what he could do with that wet, soapy Ianto to more appropriate work related thoughts.

'Jack,' Toshiko began, brandishing a folder as she entered the room, 'I ran those scenarios you requested. The results aren't good.'

Jack sighed,leaning back in his chair. 'I didn't think they would work but it was worth a try. How are our guests this morning?'

'Not enjoying the emergency accommodations,' Toshiko said wryly. 'Mind you, I wouldn't enjoy sleeping in the Hub overnight either.' Her face coloured as she remembered where Jack lived. 'I mean, it's fine but...'

Jack smiled widely. 'I know what you mean, Tosh,' he said. 'It's not the ideal set up, I agree.'

Gwen strode through the door as Jack heard the shower shut off. 'Morning, or is it already afternoon,' she said chirpily, throwing herself into a chair opposite Jack and glancing at her watch. 'What's on for today then? Can we get Emma and the others home?'

Toshiko put the folder on Jack's desk as Gwen picked up an hourglass. Jack was about to tell her to put it back when Owen joined them. 'I've finished with the Jgari,' he said, heading for the arcade games in the room just off Jack's office. 'Call me when you've got something else dead for me to work on. I'm going to beat Teaboy's high score today if it kills me.'

'Where _is_Ianto?' Toshiko asked, subtly moving around Jack's desk until she was leaning against the wall closest to the game Owen had chosen. 'Is he not in yet?'

Jack hesitated, searching for an answer that wasn't 'he's in my bunker where I left him after fucking him unconscious this morning'. He opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Owen swearing loudly as he ran out of ammunition. Gwen laughed at him, and Owen replied with a two finger gesture.

'Children, children,' Jack admonished, waggling a finger at them. 'We have work to do, remember?'

'So?' said Gwen, rolling the hourglass along her denim-clad legs. 'Can we do anything for our riftugees?'

'Riftugees?' Jack said with an arched eyebrow. He leaned forward. 'Ianto?' Toshiko nodded, and Jack gave a little approving nod. 'Not bad.'

'Jack?' Gwen prompted.

He sighed. 'We can never risk sending them back through the Rift,' he said, sitting back in his chair again and crossing his arms across his chest. He could hear Ianto's footsteps on the ladder below and forced himself not to acknowledge the other man as he emerged.

'So they're stuck here,' Gwen said, gesturing with the hourglass still in her hand. 'Homeless. Penniless.'

'Fifty years out of date,' Toshiko added sadly, her eyes flicking past Jack to Ianto as he climbed as elegantly as he could out of Jack's bunker.

'Send 'em to North Wales,' Owen suggested facetiously, giving up on the game and joining them. 'Should feel at home there.'

Gwen shot him a dirty look, muttering something under her breath, and Owen made a 'what did I say?' face as Jack spoke, 'If we can help them adapt to life now, there's no reason they can't be out there.'

'Baby-sit them?' Owen asked, and Jack shrugged.

'Where will they stay?' Toshiko asked, a frown creasing her brow.

'I'll make some calls,' Ianto said, and Jack looked at him for the first time since he'd entered the room. His eyes narrowed as they raked over Ianto's body. Was that one of _his_shirts under Ianto's jacket? 'See if there's any room at the inn.'

Ianto walked off, carrying the shirt he'd peeled off Jack's back late last night. Jack watched him go, mouth dry when he realised that yes, indeed, Ianto was wearing one of his shirts and didn't that thought - Ianto in his clothes - make the blood rush to his cock so fast it left him gasping. He glanced at the others to gauge their reaction to Ianto's appearance; Toshiko and Owen were also watching Ianto leave, but with much less interest than Jack, and Gwen was again fiddling with the hourglass.

Jack took a deep breath when Ianto was out of sight and leaned over his desk. 'Right,' he said, exhaling resignedly. 'Now all we have to do is break the news to them.' He looked at his team. 'Any volunteers?'

Owen shifted uncomfortably and looked away, Toshiko took a sudden interest in her shoes, and Gwen didn't even bother pretending she was listening, shaking the hourglass in a way that made Jack want to snatch it away.

He shook his head and sighed, pushing himself to his feet. _One for the boss, then._He edged around his desk and headed for the door, keeping the image of Ianto in his shirt in his head. Fucking him in just the shirt later tonight would be his reward for having to tell three people they could never go home again.

fin.


End file.
